


Masquerade

by eroticincubi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Stolen Kisses, Sweet, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticincubi/pseuds/eroticincubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki thinks you "uncouth" for this kind of occasion. You decide to prove him wrong whether he knows it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been reading lots and lots and lots of Loki x Reader inserts as of late... and I decided to write one of my own. *ahem*... Anyway, just a few minor details to mention, I wrote this while listening to ["Rule the World"](http://youtu.be/6HPHrmVa9Jw) by Take That, very lovely song that I think goes well with the story but I'll let you guys be the judge of that. ;) And of course the number bullets:
> 
> [1]: So while looking up the wikipedia about Muspelheim, I noticed that there was a small indication that in the "Agents of Shield" show, the realm was mentioned and was actually described as "Hell itself" which gave me the impression that there was no way that this realm could sustain life. Then again I can be wrong I've never seen the show and I'm not an expert of Norse Mythology... however I changed that to fit this story by mentioning the the fire sages. Which are beings that can control and suppress the heat of their land by using magic. 
> 
> [2]: Again using trusty old wikipedia I looked up the realm of Álfheimr in regards of the Álfar or the "elves" and I given that I've seen Thor 2 and learned about the "Dark Elves" (sorry for the spoilers for those who have not seen the movie!) their "home world" according to the wikipedia stated that they were from Svartálfaheimr. Therefore I mentioned that the Álfar are the "white elves" which suddenly made me think of LotRs... anyway I digress. *sigh* 
> 
> [3]: Once again I made up the part of the Ice Witches but the description I read up on Niflheimr, is that was an ice covered world which is home to not only the Frost Giants but also to the Niflungar AKA the "children of the mist" who it seems that they are greedy treasure hoarding/loving creatures. I stress again that I am not an expert of Norse Mythology so I tried my best in making this fic an enjoyable read. <3
> 
> Your [Mask](http://masquerade-ball-masks.co.uk/wp-content/themes/shopperpress/thumbs/blue-feather-masquerade-masks.jpg) and your [Dress](http://www.romanlove.net/images/promdress01face/promdress3080a.jpg).

**Masquerade**  
  
  


 _Reader’s POV_  
  
"Are you serious?" you snorted as you hopped off the stone wall you were sitting on before you proceeded to walk away, "As if  _I'd_  go to one of those froufrou how-to-do parties. I wouldn't be caught dead at a gathering like that." Loki watches as you continued to walk away with your hands resting behind your head.

"As if a barbaric amazon like you could ever fit in! You couldn't even be a serving wench if you tried!" He calls back at your retreating form, you hear the annoyed tone in his voice and you can imagine a sour look on his face to boot and it only further served to make you laugh.  
  
“Whatever! Have fun at your party!” you called out loudly while you headed back to your room.

You and the youngest Prince of Asgard have been friends since childhood; you have been comrades in arms from when you were both old enough to fight. Even when he flew off the handle and tried to rule Midgard and everyone had told you that he had changed, that he would never be the same person you knew, you still had not given up on him. During his imprisonment which had lasted near to a full century being solidarity confined; he was no longer that power driven madman he was before. Everyone has a past and it’s from that past which we learn how to rise above it to make us evolve into stronger beings.  

It was only after he was free and he had begun to resume his training did you begin to see him in a different light and have even grown to admire how handsome he had become over the centuries of knowing him. Plus you didn’t want to risk losing his friendship over something like this and it seemed that there was really nothing you could do about it.

Besides, it wouldn't have worked out not with Odin and Thor watching his every move and not to mention Sigyn attached to his hip... No, it was better this way. With a heavy sigh, you headed back to your room, perhaps you should look for Lady Sif or even the Warriors Three later on. Hopefully they wouldn’t be attending the Ball and you all could hang out or even spar together; wishful thinking and all that.

The moment you walked into your private quarters did you see a large white package on your bed wrapped up in a golden ribbon with a matching bow. There was no card that you can see, just a lone white lily sitting perfectly still on top of the package just slightly under the bow.

Opening the package you gasp finding a very formal dark blue gown along with a mask to match the dress. You pick up the mask to admire the fine lace details as well as the feathers when you spy a white envelope with a familiar waxed seal,  _‘That must be the invitation to get into the ball,’_  you think, holding the mask in your other hand while with the first hand you lifted up the envelope and you easily open it. There you find a smaller slip of parchment with the words,  _“Please come,”_  written in a very elegant looking hand. You smile and shake your head; this was going to be a long night indeed.

**~*~**

_Loki’s POV_

_'I wouldn't be caught dead at a gathering like that!'_  I could hear __________’s voice echoing in my head just as I continued putting on my best formal wear for this Mask. I still could not believe that the “Royal Family” was hosting a ball tonight, it was stupid. What was the point of it anyway? Looking at myself in the mirror, I gave a small sigh, "She would never fit in… not at an event like this."

"Oh I don't know, she may surprise you," I heard my mother’s voice say from across the room. Looking up I could see her leaning up against the doorframe of my room, she wore a formal white and gold trimmed dress gown in her right hand she held a snowy owl mask to which she placed down on the dresser in my room.  
  
She was absolutely beautiful and elegant as always. As to her answer to my earlier remark, there was absolutely no way she could have known to whom I was referring to.  Just as I had been about to ask her what she meant she interjected before I had the chance to form a word, "Here now, let me look at you," she walked over and quickly began inspecting me by running her hands over my sleeves down my arms and the front latches of my formal uniform. She then examines my hair then finally looks into my eyes with a warm growing smile, "You are as flawless as ever, my son."

I rolled my eyes at that, my mother always saying such things… and everyone called  _me_  a liar.

"Mother what do you mean? I _am_  if not anything else, flawed. Both your husband and son have seen to that." I sniffed and although my plan to conquer Midgard had been centuries ago the bitterness I still felt toward them remained fresh in my mind’s eye.

“I know, I know,” my mother spoke in quiet tones while handing me my mask which matched my uniform, “but enough of that, that was a long time ago and I’ve forgiven you. The important thing is that you’re home with us where you belong,” she really was an amazing woman, full of love and trust, just as a mother should be.

“You should really give __________ some credit though; she can blend in everywhere,” my mother interrupted my thoughts 

I rolled my eyes again and snorted at that, so she did know who I was talking about earlier or at least had some suspicion that she might know, “She’s a brutish amazon,” I say in a disgusted tone.

“Who is also a lady, need I remind you?" she smiled again and gently taps me on the end of my nose, I felt the heat rising on my cheeks. How is it that she always made me feel like such a child?

“What does that have to do with anything? Sigyn is a lady."

“Loki…all women have the ability of being a lady. It’s not just about refinery and beauty, it is about being confident and comfortable in any setting and still being yourself, even if it is a part of yourself that you keep hidden from others,” I studied her expression, “I speak from experience my love,” 

“I still say __________ is uncouth for these kinds of things,”

“Don’t get catty my dear,” she now gave me a kind but stern look, the same look she always gave me whenever I had an idea for a scheme or prank and she had somehow found out about it before I had the chance to initiate it, “Simply remember, __________ is a lady and she should be treated as such, much like myself,” 

“Yes mother, I shall do my best the next I see her,” I sigh defeated and smile down at her. 

“Good lad,” she beamed and patted my hand with her own, “Now let us join the party,” 

**~*~**

I was bored, well bored was an understatement… I wanted nothing to do with this ball from the very beginning. I just wanted to leave and hide in my study, read over a few books and scrolls then perhaps fall asleep. I was only here because of Sigyn, this meant something to her. Personally, I loathed stuffy events like these, going about and greeting guests from five of the nine realms; it was political nonsense if you really thought about it. 

First there were the Vanir followed by the Jötnar then came the fire sages of Muspelheim **[1]**  then they were followed by the Álfar or the white elves **[2]**  then lastly came the ice witches of Niflheim **[3]**. One of the blue skinned women smiled at me and I couldn’t help but return it with one of my own. If possible the color rose on her cheeks making them a shade of plum and she hid her face behind a large white plumed fan. Well that was rather gratifying.

“Honestly Loki!" Sigyn hisses at me. 

“What?” 

“Do try being less discreet about your flirting!” 

“I was just being civil. If you remember, we have to make sure our allies feel most comfortable, Signy,” 

“ _Sigyn_. I detest when you call me Signy,” 

“Of course,” I smirked knowing how much she hated my nickname for her. The orchestra then began to play which was my cue to offer Sigyn a hand as an invitation to dance, "shall we my dear?"

Sigyn’s earlier anger now melted into that of a pleased smile, "I would be delighted my Lord,"

All around us some of the guests as well as the ladies and gentlemen of the court applauded for their hosts as Sigyn and I took our first stride across the room... That was until I noticed  _her_.

I spotted her the moment she entered the room; the bright twinkles cascading down her midnight blue gown making her look even more beautiful than the true evening sky residing outside the palace. The young woman also wore a matching colored plumed mask to complement her gown and her (y/c) hair spiraled down her smooth back and over her right shoulder.

How I wanted to reach for that woman but it seemed as though that with every step I took the farther away she seemed from my grasp. The moment she looked up and faced my direction, she locked eyes with me. I knew she was looking at me because of the manner of which she smiled; she then quickly looks away as if embarrassed. Embarrassed indeed…

I then saw that she began to dance with Fandral, oh then perhaps she was one of his girls then. Or so I thought by how he whispered into her ear and she began to laugh jubilantly. The woman then gently tosses back her (y/c) locks of curled hair while a flash of smooth neck presented itself for my viewing pleasure. Oh… how badly had I wanted to kiss that gorgeously inviting neck.

Feeling a gentle hand on my cheek, I turned and saw the manner of how Sigyn beamed up at me. What else could I do but returned her smile with one of my own.

And so I danced with her. I twirled her around, dipped her, done every single move that I knew and all for the sake of keeping her contented. I saw how the light pinks and glossy pearls of her dress caused a fair distraction to those around us; that was until I saw a swish of blue from the corner of my eye. The couples surrounding us now began to move, much like the melodic sound enveloping the room. Turning my attention back to Sigyn I gave her a look as if silently asking her if we should join the other dancing couples. I noticed the confused though intrigued look on her face as if wondering what I had in mind. For obvious reasons, I never liked dancing or putting on a show and let alone share Sigyn with the other men of the court. She however allowed it for this dance at least. She then offered me a proper nod and curtsy then we blended into the dance with the others of the court.

This was my chance! If only the young woman in blue was closer to me when we joined this fray...

There were more women taking their turns, smiling up at me, hoping for just a moment or more of my attention with each twist and step of the ballad. When I locked eyes with Sigyn who was across the room at this point, she nodded and smiled at me, she must have thought that I must have missed being by her side for the smug smile she gave me. Arrogant tart.

There was another swish of blue capturing my attention once more and when I looked up this time, I saw the woman in blue dancing closer and closer toward me direction. She was practically flowing through each partner like water as if avoiding them until at last I had her!

I smiled triumphant and bowed just as she curtsied but just as I had her in my arms was when the song had ended right before we even had a chance to dance together! Botheration! Turning my head toward the playing orchestra the room broke out into a roaring applause praising the musicians; I had clapped along with them silently. Having been distracted by the applause, I returned my gaze to where the woman in blue had stood a moment ago when I discovered that she had vanished. A pang of surprise and regret filled my heart while I quickly scanned the room and found the woman in blue had slipped past the long white silk curtains leading to the large balcony and nowhere to hide. Glee and excitement filled my heart while I started to make my way in her direction when I then felt a tug on my arm. Turning to the tug I saw Sigyn smiling sweetly up at me.

"I trust you will think twice the next time you think it grand to dance with the court, my lord." She spoke politely though I could hear the annoyance in her tone. At first I grew suspicious that Sigyn might have known what my true intentions were.

Turning my attention to her fully once more, I lifted her delicate hand up to his lips and kissed it, "My lady, I meant not to bring you displeasure but merely to allow you to enjoy yourself among our guests. This is your party just as it is my family’s and one as a host or hostess or even both should mingle among their guests. This is proper etiquette wouldn't you agree?"

I might as well have told her to be silent for the remainder of the evening, for Sigyn's cheeks flushed and she avoided my eyes, "Of course my lord," she spoke softer now in a voice of someone who was reprimanded, "I apologize, and do pardon my impertinence."

"Sigyn," I tipped her chin up so that she could look into my eyes, "I know you mean well my darling, the way a proper wife and princess should behave." When I said this I could see a new shine in her eyes, the shine of a woman who was at the brim with emotional happiness and love, "Now please walk among our guests and meet with them, I am sure between the two of us we can greet every one of them,"

Now that was over, I turned on my heel to proceed to walk toward the balcony again when Sigyn tugs onto my arm once more. With a sigh and a slight roll of my eyes, I turn to be greeted with a pair of warm lips pressing over mine. With a tiny sighing shiver Sigyn pulls away and looks up into my eyes again. She still had that look of bliss when her eyes had looked down to my lips then smudges away some of her lip varnish from my lip with her thumb. To her speculation I had seem presentable enough that she smiled wide until she finally left my side.

Dumbfounded, I finally had enough sense to return to my earlier task in search for the woman in blue and to discover who she was.

I found her sitting on a stone bench, one gloved hand resting behind her, offering support so she could recline a bit. Her other hand held open a plumed blue and coal grey fan which the plumes covered the bottom half of her face. She was staring up at the full moon along with the millions of bright stars that twinkled and sparkled similar to her gown. She was such a sight to behold and I could no longer bear to remain silent for much longer. I could feel the incredible and magnetic pull of her energy reaching for me almost to the point of begging for me to join her. How could I deny it?

"Do pardon my interruption of your solace my dear lady," I spoke gently though loud enough for her to hear me.

The woman in blue slightly jumped at the sound of my voice and turned to look at me over her shoulder, her fan now rested over the tops of her breasts, "Oh! My good sir," she spoke and sat up straight, the fingers of the hand she earlier used to recline herself rose to cover over her left cheek, "you startled me!"

I chuckled at her reaction, honestly I did not mean to frighten her and proceeded telling her so, "That was not my intention my dear lady, I simply wanted to meet you."

I could tell that I surprised her further by the manner of how wide her eyes were at my comment, "Y-You did?" She answered in an almost whisper, "Why?" her disbelief had only further peaked my interest.

"Because it is customary for a host to meet and greet his guests," I stated, passing by a growing vine which grew near the rim of the balcony and I plucked one of the many white lilies my mother took so much pride in growing. These however were her biggest achievement, having them grow on the vine just as I sat down next to the woman in blue and offered her the blossom. The woman in blue scooted over to give me room to sit next to her, her fan was brought up to cover her mouth and chin once again, "and because you've evaded my invitation for a dance."

The woman in blue tittered politely and looked at the offered flower before she took it and spoke once more, "Simply put my  _lord_ ," she stressed my title to subtly confirm that she knew to whom she was speaking directly to, "the song had ended and time had passed sufficiently enough for one to have a quick rest from all of that spinning."

"Ah," I said with a smile as I now leaning back on both arms to support my weight and as my body leaned over against her, "and if I were to ask you now?"

The woman in blue looked shyly away from me to return her gaze to the stars, "But there is no music playing my lord, how shall we dance without music?"

I simply stared at her. Her poise, her manners, every detail of her attire, her soft (y/c) hair and how she smelled of citrus and spices not at all like Sigyn's cherry blossoms; she truly was a vision.

"What is your name?" I asked while trying my best not to kiss and touch at the smooth exposed skin of her back and shoulders.

Now it was the woman in blue’s turn to stare at me as if considering whether or not to tell me her name. She then gave a gentle resigned sounding sigh then smiled at me from under her fan, "You may call me Gilda, my Lord."

"Gilda," I repeated with a dreamy smile then I reach up with a now free hand, so that the fingertips of that hand caresses the soft warm skin of her shoulder, "what a beautiful name,"

"My lord wishes to get me into trouble with the lady Sigyn she is after all to be your wife and my princess." Gilda spoke and scoots a little bit away from me so that she was now at arm's length from me, I blinked in confusion.

"You are not at all like the other maidens of the court, none could resist me the way you can," I was amused by this, though determined; by the end of this night I would have her in some way, I was sure of it.

"That is refreshing! Perhaps then you can actually work for your reward as opposed to having it easily presented to you," and sassy! I knew I was drawn to her for a reason.

"And exactly how do I work for my reward?" I asked with a grin and scoot close to Gilda again, "What sort of gesture must I commit to win this reward?"

"Tell me about the woman you love." She bit her lip and hides behind her fan once again.

I stared at her apprehensively, "The woman I love? And what does  _that_  have to do with me reaching for you and taking what I want?" 

Gilda stared at me with wide eyes, I could see her cheeks flushed the moment I had mentioned taking what I wanted from her. Oh just what sorts of things was she thinking of? Sly minx.

"My lord!" She gasped and stood insulted by my intentions, "clearly you have absolutely no respect for a proper lady of the court. You think that simply because you are who you are you can do as you please with anyone or anything," she rose to her feet one hand still holding her fan while the other lifted the skirt of her dress and gave me a formal curtsy, "good night to you my Lord, I do hope that you enjoy your party."

Normally this accusation would have flared my anger and it had at some extent though not as much as I would have been has this woman been someone else. She that begun to say her farewells and was about to stride off when I grabbed her wrist and held her tightly.

"At the very least I could have you arrested and thrown into a cell for speaking to me with such a loose tongue, but since this is supposed to be a day of celebration and festivities I shall let it slide,” I spoke to her face quietly and vindictively when noticed that she had (y/c) eyes. They had seemed familiar but at this moment I didn’t care, this woman would respect me and my position here in Asgard. With a small sigh I released her and stood back my voice now civil and collected, “And to answer your request my dear sweet siren, I shall tell you. The woman I love...is brave. She would and could bring me to my knees with her sharp tongue or her sword. She is also caring, regaling her adventures to the little ones of the village, even when she's a bit tired. She's also alluring, not pretty but not beautiful, she's pleasing on the eyes and that's what makes her into the alluring creature she is. Finally, she's comfortable. She not stuffy and boring but does care about tradition, even if it doesn't work in her favor," 

I could see her mouth drop in astonishment, by way I chose my words to describe this “woman that I love” she seemed to figure out that I was talking about a completely different woman and not at all like Sigyn, "That doesn't sound like the Lady Sigyn, why in the world would she need a sword?"

At this I cleared my throat behind a fist and spoke once more, "Ahem... She doesn't... Use a sword I mean."

Gilda shook her head slightly in disbelief, "You mean to say that you're in love with a different woman."

"No, it is rather complicated, Sigyn I hate to say, was a doomed relationship from the very beginning. I care deeply for her but I do not love her in the way that she expects me to. Now with this other woman, I cannot picture my life without her. Oh she is mean, crass, outright blunt and an outrageous pain in my side," Gilda couldn't help but snort when I said that, I simply smiled and continued, "Yet I would travel all nine realms and back for her."

I heard Gilda give a little cough and noticed how she nervously licked her own lips, "And this second woman, have you told her this? And where does that leave me?"

I suddenly thought of earlier today when I had invited __________ to the masquerade, somewhat hoping that she would come, "I haven't told her anything because I seriously doubt that she will return my affections," looking up at Gilda and meeting her eyes I smiled, "As for you, well it would seem that you and I are the most perfect couple on this balcony tonight, we can enjoy the rest of the party together."

Gilda looked nervously at me again and I could hear the tiny nervous gulp all women her age have done before her when pressed and encountered by a man interested in her. And oh how I wanted her to stay with me and enjoy the night I would give her.

"Then how will you know if you haven't said anything to her?" I could see the red in her cheeks, "My Lord, how would you know that we would make a perfect couple? You hardly know me."

"Well my dear woman, I am quite nervous about my feelings."

If her mask hadn't hidden her face so well, I swear I would see her eyebrows shoot right under her bangs, "You? Nervous?" She tittered once again behind her fan, "I simply refuse to believe it!"

This annoyed me once again, typical Aesir arrogance, "I  _do_  have emotions my dear! And this is one that I hate to admit the most." 

"I never said that you didn't, my Lord. Simply that you've always had this certain air about you, always vigilant, always emotionally composed. I just find it rather surprising that you are so bashful over a woman who is not your intended.

"Well, she is a tenacious thing..." I grumbled as color and heat flooded my cheeks.

Gilda placed a gentle hand on my arm and offers me a sweet smile, "Do not fret my Lord, I will be discreet and not say a word of this to anyone." She suddenly looked alarmed and then gave me another low one handed curtsy, "I do apologize but I must depart. The company I had come here with tonight wishes to retire for the rest of the evening. I bid you good night."

Acting quickly, I stepped forward to her again, taking her by the wrist and pressing a warm gentle kiss to her cheek, then I whispered against her temple just above her ear, "Good night my lady."

I felt her body stiffen slightly at both my closeness as well as the kiss I pressed on her when she shifted her head and met my lips with hers, giving me the gentlest kiss. Sweet merciful angels… it was perfect. I could sense her pouring her whole heart into our embrace until at last she needed desperately to breathe and pulls away.

Gilda must have not realized that she had closed her eyes as well throughout our exchange, for when she had opened them and looked up into my eyes she took off running. I could hear her heart pounding in her chest as well as the sounds of her shoes click clacking away further and further from me against the marble floor. Oh no, she was not going to get away that easily. Using my magicks I teleported myself toward the main entrance, the lily I had earlier given her, I held in my left hand. I saw that she had reached the archway when I called out her name, “Gilda!”

She turned at the sound of her name, her eyes wide under her mask and her hands were fisting the large shirt of the dress. I approached her easily then gently took one of her hands to place the flower in her palm and close my hand over hers, "this is for you to remember me by."

"My Lord," she smiled out of breath, "how could I ever forget you?"

I smiled at her again while bringing up her other hand to my lips and kiss it, "I know that I will never see you again, but I want you to have this. It will keep so long as you think of me and remember this night." Dropping her hand carefully I turned around and made my way back to the ball, the doors made a slight bang sound after I had closed them behind me.

**~*~**  
  
 _Reader’s POV_  
  


You dodge another parry from Loki who seemed to be enjoying your sparring session the following morning after the mask.

“Maybe you need to have a party every night if it inspires you to put some effort into your footing,” you smirked, “I think I’m actually working up a sweat.”

“Aye, you smell like you are too,” he shoots back and blocks another swipe from your retaliated sword, “What’s the matter love, can’t take a bit of criticism?”   
  
You charge at him full force which he easily blocked and had pulled you tight into him. He stared down at you and you stiffen in his arms. You were suddenly mesmerized in the intensity of those sea colored eyes then he smiled none too kindly, “Why darling I do believe you are blushing…” he spoke gently almost teasingly.

Oh good Gods on high… it took what little strength you had left to push him off you and away from yourself away from him, “That’s enough for today. I want to see the same energy tomorrow.” You felt the blush creeping up on your face, but that can easily be disguised as fatigue from your earlier sparring lesson as you began to walk away, “See you tomorrow Loki.”

You just had to get away and good thing too that he wasn’t following you.

Upon entering your room you sit down on the chair in front of your vanity table, looking up into the large mirror before you, you could see how flushed your cheeks were while remembering the feel of being in Loki’s arms just a moment ago and being that close to him. You then rummage through your small treasure box that you kept in the side drawer and you took out the white lily you had gotten from him the night before at the party. Smiling at the fresh petals, you bring them to your lips and inhaled its sweet scent, memories from last night filled your thoughts and you remember the kiss... Loki by whatever means can never know that it was you and you would never tell him. But most importantly, he especially couldn’t know what last night had meant to you either.

…

**Author's Note:**

> There is now a sequel: [Happy Ending](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1428289). <3


End file.
